Naruto pain of a father
by gunsofhellsing
Summary: Naruto finally snaps under all the abuse and attemptes to rape kyubbi what happens after will chage the fate of the shinobi world
1. Chapter 1

Naruto snaps

AN: in this fanfiction Naruto has had enough of the neglect from his teammates and sensei. When kyubbi decides to make things worse Naruto nearly rapes kyubbi. Warning attemted rape

It was a great day in the leaf village the birds were chirping, kids were playing and parents greeting each other. All was good except for one blond boy who was getting a mean toung lashing from his pink haired "teammate".

"Naruto baka why are you so stupid you should have just let sasuke get the cat he is so much cooler than you." Said Sakura

Naruto for once said nothing; he was remembering how shitty his life is all the whispers of "monster" "demon" it was striking him like a knife. At that moment Naruto's mask shattered as he looked into his teammates eyes and said "fuck you sakura" before he walked away.

Sakura was shocked but put it away for later

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was running back to his apartment when he heard the voice of his demonic tenat laughing at him " **HAHAHA brat finally cracked it's about time."** The fox said and continued **"ya know it's funny you are going to die a virgin because of me"** the fox laughed some more.

Naruto had returned to his apartment and stopped as soon as tough's words left kyubbi's mouth. Naruto had a truly maniacal grin and said "well maybe you can help me with that" he said coldly. Before the fox could ask what the boy meant Naruto entered his mindscape.

 _Mindscape_

Naruto entered his mindscape and looked at the fox who sneered at him. Naruto's grin was truly a sight to fear yet kyubbi thought that whatever the brat had planned would back fire. That was until it felt its body change. Kyubbi looked down and saw that it was now a she. Naruto took kyubbi's minor spacing out to press his advantage and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked causing kyubbi to gasp from the pain and Naruto delivered a slap cross her face. Kyubbi stumbled back and fell on her ass. Naruto unbuckled his pants and took out his dick and flipped kyubbi over and lined up with her pussy. Kyubbi whimpered when Naruto began to push into her but stopped when he heard a voice in his head.

" _Is this what you are, are you really a monster like this bitch."_ The voice asked

Naruto paused and shook his head the voice was right he wasn't a monster like kyubbi. Naruto got up and zipped his pants back up and wordlessly left kyubbi crying on the ground.

Real world

Naruto woke up and looked around the room of his apartment and started to clean it up Naruto realized It was going to be in interesting week.

One week later

After sakura's verbal rape of Naruto and Naruto's attempt to rape kyubbi things were quiet for the most part Naruto no longer talked to his teammates or sensei. The chunnin exams were coming up and Naruto knew he was too weak without kyubbi's chakra so he decided to make a visit into his mindscape.

Mindscape

Naruto proceeded to walk into the main chamber and saw kyubbi looking at him from the other side of the bars with fear in her eyes Naruto sighed before he began to speak.

"I need as much of your chakra as I can safely handle" he told her.

She scowled and flipped him the finger.

Naruto scowled and started to take steps towards the cage kyubbi scrambled away finally deciding it was in her best interest to give him what he wanted she replied "ok ok take it" she wimped. Naruto however did not stop the blank face and continued making his way to her. Kyubbi scurried move back further in pure fear until she hit the stone wall and curled into a ball begging Naruto not to harm her. Naruto flinched he felt like shit looking at kyubbi in such a state. He hated her but even though she had made his life hell he still could not sand to see someone like this and decided to leave giving kyubbi her space.

Kyubbi's POV

After Naruto left I relaxed a little, how could he do that to me lord of all Buju I felt pathetic hell I am pathetic. I noticed a ball of energy appear in the seal with me witch confused me as I looked at it and was shocked at who I saw.

Kami's POV

I had watched as the child of profocy had went through hell and then now I watch as he finnaly snapes and nearly rapes my dauter. I wanted to destroy him but after I saw what kyubbi had done to him I really could not hate him because of kyubbi's actions the profocy was in danger but now I found away to keep Naruto from sucuming to the darkess but it was a really big gambe.

Normal POV Naruto's mindscape 

Kami was looking at her daughter with a neutral look she was both angry and disappointed in her daughters actions. As she looked at kyubbi's form and noticed the clothes that were lying next to her and absentmindedly remembered when Naruto left his mindscape how he left thoughts clothes for her. She directed her attention back to her daughter with a cold gaze.

"Kaa-chan please help me he is a monster he tried to rape me" kyubbi cried until she felt a hard slap across her face from her mother who looked at her with disappointment in her eyes.

"You call him a monster yet you edged him on until he finally snapped I am very disappointed in you kyubbi. Do you know that he should have raped you yet he did not hell I don't know why he did not? You are a fool kyubbi you made him suffer now you will fell soothing a kin to his pain." Kami snarled

Kyubbi looked at her in confusion before kami's hand began to glow and she touched kyubbi's stomach. Kyubbi felt pain in her nether region and cried out in pain. When the pain began to die down she looked at kami again.

"Your fate is now in Naruto's hands" kami said mysteriously before she disappeared. And kyubbi felt her self-getting pulled out of Naruto's mindscape.

Real world Naruto's apartment

Naruto was pissed he was hot all over and was in quite a bit of pain and then the pain began to decrease as a white flash appeared in his room that forced him to shield his eyes. He opened them slowly to see a woman with nine tails Naruto's brows shot up and all he could think was " _shit"_

Kyubbi's POV

Kyubbi had her eyes closed and started to cry her mother had just done something that she knew she would have to suffer through. Kyubbi slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her with confusion and worry.

Naruto's POV

Naruto looked at kyubbi and wondered why she was crying wasn't see supposed to lay waste to the village once she got out of the seal? Naruto looked at her again as he gazed in to her eyes he was not expecting to see pain that rivaled his it shocked him slightly as memories of his childhood began flooding his mind.

Normal POV

Kyubbi got up and shakenly walked over to Naruto and hugged him while crying her eyes out. Naruto was confused by this. He asked her what was wrong and what she said would change Naruto's whole life forever.

"Naruto I'm *sniff* pregnant" kyubbi said shocking Naruto who was now left with a lot of questions.

AN: I know cliffhanger but I wanted t get this out there to get some feedback I'm thinking about my other storie that I have up and still need to go through my flash drive to find it

So tell me what you guys think good, bad or ok


	2. Naruto pains of a father Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Naruto pain of a father

AN: ok here is chapter 2 I was pretty surprised when I got a good review and within an hour of posting.

So here are so things I need to clear up first when kami touched kyubbi's stomach she injected some of Naruto's seed into her but also took her virginity. Next I want you guys to give me some ideas for names for what I will name the kids she will have. I have yet to decide if she will have just have one or more because she is still a fox and they usually have litters. Now onto the story

Naruto can back to the world of reality when he heard that as he looked down at kyubbi was as looking back at him with worry in her eyes. Naruto sighed and looked at her again and decided to ask

"How is that even possible I didn't even take your virginity so how is that even possible?" he asked her while kyubbi bit her lip and looked at him before answering.

"Well after you left your mindscape the last time I was visited by my mother kami" Kyubbi told him. Naruto looked at her for a second before he went paler than a ghost when he heard that kyubbi was kami's daughter oh how he was thankful that he did not rape her. Kyubbi wondered what was going to happen to her now that she was out of the seal.

"Naruto I understand if you don't want me here just say the word and I will leave." she said sadly while looking at him.

Naruto was surprised by this but it also made him unhappy she would think he felt that way

"Like hell Kyubbi-Chan you are staying with me even if I did not really do anything to bring the child into this world. I will be damned if I do not have any involvement in its life" he said. Kyubbi was surprised by this and began to cry happily and hug him again and this time he returned it. After a little while Naruto broke the hug much to kyubbi's disappointment.

"kyu-chan I need to go talk to the Hokage about this and try to find some place bigger for us as well as safer" Naruto told her. Kyubbi nodded her head while Naruto walked toward the door and turned back to her.

Kyu could you please stay here I don't need any issues please" Naruto asked her to which she nodded with a small smile on her face. Naruto nodded before activating a seal that will keep anyone out. Naruto started heading for the Hokage tower only to see his team there as well. Kakashi noticed him and walked over to him.

"There you are Naruto I was wondering where you were" kakashi gave an eye smile. Naruto did not respond and instead kept walking making kakashi frown. Sakura desided to be a stubid bitch and walked up to him and yelled "Naruto baka are you deaf?!" she then attempted to hit him but Naruto was not I the mood for her shit. Naruto reached up and grabbed her rist before he socked her in the face sending her back to kakashi and sasuke.

"Don't try that again bitch or rip it of" Naruto snarled. He walked into the Hokage tower and started making his way to the Hokage's office. Naruto entered the Hokage's office and caught the Hokage reading his porn.

"ne old man you really shouldn't be reading that at work" Naruto said.

The Hokage put his book away as fast as possible only to see Naruto and sigh in relief that it was not one of his female ninja.

"Ah what can I do for you Naruto-kun" he asked in his grandfather voice. Naruto gave him a persing stare before sighing.

"Old man I have a story to tell you but first could you send your ANBU out and seal the room" Naruto asked. The Hokage nodded his head and looked at the boy he thought of as a grandson. Naruto began to tell the story of how he finally snapped to how Naruto will now be a father. Needless to say the Hokage nearly had a heart attack.

"Naruto I know I cannot sway you from taking care of kyubbi because these are still your children even if thankfully you had nothing to do with It." the Hokage stated. Naruto nodded he had no idea how he would have faced his children if they knew he had raped their man. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered that he needed a bigger place for his new family.

"old man I need a bigger place to live my apartment is not going to be big enough" Naruto said.

The third nodded Naruto's apartment was small but he knew that he was going to have to reveal Naruto's heritage to him. He promised to keep it a secret until Naruto became a jonnin or 18. However Naruto was stronger than what people now and he had failed the boy so many times before he thought it was time.

The old man smiled "alright Naruto I know where you can live I think it is time you knew about your parents."

Naruto looked shocked but nodded and sat down to hear the aged Hokage out.

1 hour later

Naruto after letting his rage out on the third Hokage's office left in slightly better spirits that he would have the money and space for his new family. Naruto opened the door to see kyubbi snacking on soe cup a noddle before she noticed him and smilled.

"Welcome home" she said.

Naruto nodded before he sat down next to her and Naruto told her about the meeting with the Hokage. Needless to say kyubbi was shocked at all she learned here was the boy who had the worst hand in life and could still love others, He who was willing to give a hand for her and her unborn children. That night had been rather awkward; kyubbi said that she would sleep on the couch however Naruto said that she should get the bed. Kyubbi tried to fight him on it but Naruto held firm and said that he was not changing his mind. Kyubbi asked if they could just share the bed. Naruto agreed and the two walked into the bedroom and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Next morning

Naruto and kyubbi awoke to Naruto's alarm clock which Naruto destroyed and grumbled about before snuggling back into kyubbi's breasts making her blush. After ten more of Naruto's snuggling the two got out of bed and Naruto headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for the pair. Naruto had learned t cook other things when he could by them or steal them. After preparing breakfast for the pair Naruto sat down and ate with kyubbi.

Naruto and kyubbi

Naruto and kyubbi were walking through the village to the uzumaki nazmiki compound when they had a group of thugs surround them.

"Well look what we found the demon with a hot chick heh let's kill him and have some fun with the bitch" the thugs leader said. However he quickly regretted it when they felt a spike of KI and bloodlust coming from the blond.

"get out of here now or you will regret it" Naruto said his bangs covering his eyes.

The leader sneered "don't think so" he and his friends took a step closer to the pair. Naruto reacted an in instant the first thug to come at him quickly lost his through when Naruto sent his claws into the mans through. The next one went for kyubbi but he was stabbed through the chest by Naruto. The other three ran. Naruto was going to give chase before he heard crying his rage induced mind began to settle down after seeing kyubbi crying. Naruto went over to her and hugged her calming her down.

"Are you ok" he asked her while rubbing her back.

She sniffled once more before nodding her head and looking at him. Naruto helped her to her feet and the two continued to walk to the compound only this time they were holding hands

Naruto's estate

The two arrived at the compound gates and went in it was huge it was at least 7 stories the outside it had a large lawn with a modest garden in the back. (AN: think of the hellsing estate except the garden I just added that in there.) Naruto and kyubbi explored the house after exploring the two headed into the kitchen for some dinner. After dinner the two headed into the living room to watch some TV. As they sat on the coutch kyubbi leaned on Naruto and fell asleep after a little while Naruto also fell asleep holding kyubbi close to him.

AN: okay that will do it for now in the next capter I will skip to when kyubbi has her kid(s)

So tell me what you guys want 1 or multiple kits and names I don't really have any ideas other than to name them after hellsing characters LOL. Okay that's it for this chapter see you guys in the next one.


End file.
